1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal-transmission type production supervising system used in a production line of a work such as automotive vehicles and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a signal-transmission type production supervising data processing/storage apparatus employing an IC card and a production-supervising data transmitter/receiver to which the IC card is coupled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, many attempts have been made to utilize signal-transmission production supervising systems in production lines of works such as automotive vehicles and home appliances. In such a signal-transmission production supervising system, the production supervising data of the work are previously stored in a data storage device, e.g., a specific IC (integrated circuit) card, and a specific ID (identification) card. This data storage device also includes a signal transmitter/receiver. The data storage device is mounted on the work, which is sequentially transported along the production line in the factory. During the manufacturing process, production supervising data previously stored in the data storage device are read out by way of the proper signal transmitting medium, for instance, electromagnetic waves, infrared light waves, ultrasonic waves and so on by the external data control apparatus. Also other production supervising data are transmitted from the external data control apparatus to the data storage device and stored therein. Such a data communication is performed at successive manufacturing stages in the production line.
In FIG. 1, there is shown one conventional data storage/processing device utilized as the above-described signal-transmission production supervising system. This data storage/processing device is mainly constructed of a signal receiving section, a data processing section, and a signal transmitting section. The signal receiving section includes an antenna 1, a receiver unit 2, and a demodulator 4. The data processing section includes an input port 4, a central processing unit (CPU) 5, a memory 6, and an output port 7. The signal transmitting section includes a modulator 8, a transmitter 9 and an antenna 10. The antenna 1 of the signal receiving section receives a data signal transmitted from the external control data apparatus in the signal-transmission type production supervising system. Then, this data signal is amplified in the receiver unit 2 and a demodulated data signal is supplied via the input port 4 and a data bus to CPU 5. This CPU 5 processes this data signal and transfers the processed data signal to the memory 6 for the storage purpose. On the other hand, the production supervising data previously stored in the memory 6 are read out from the memory 6. The readout data are sent via the data bus and output port 7 to the demodulator 8. Then, the readout data are modulated in the modulator 8 and transmitted by means of the transmitter unit 9 and antenna 10 to the external data control apparatus. Acccordingly, the production supervising information is communicated between this data storage/processing device and the external data control apparatus in order to supervise the production line.
As previously described, the above-described data storage/processing device, i.e., the signal-transmission type IC card has the following advantages that the work on which the signal-transmission type IC card has been mounted, is no longer required to be stopped at the respective manufacturing stages of the production line while the production supervising data are accessed to the memory 6. In addition, since the production supervising data are sent by way of the signal transmission method from the IC card to the external data control apparatus and vice versa, the external data control apparatus can readily access to the desired work, resulting in higher productivity in the factory.
However, the signal-transmission IC card has the following drawbacks. That is, a specific card reading apparatus is required to access the IC card. For instance, when the above-described signal-transmission type production supervising system is utilized in the production supervision of the automobile industries, the quality information of the automobile is previously stored in the IC card. In addition, the historical data of this automobile are stored in this IC card. Both the production quality information and historical (e.g., maintenance) data are provided for not only the car manufacturer but also the car dealer and car user. However, since such a specific card reading apparatus is not so easily available for both the car dealer and car user, these data are not readily accessed.
The non-wireless-signal-transmission production supervising system employing the commercially available IC card is also known. Since the quality information data previously stored in the IC card can be accessed by the general-purpose IC card reader, both the car dealer and car user can readily access the quality information data and other necessary data. However, the non-wireless-signal-transmission IC card has the following disadvantages. When, for instance, this IC card is utilized in the automobile production line, it is required to stop the automobile under production at the respective manufacturing stages so as to access the production quality data from this IC card. Moreover, as the IC card employs the contact terminals, these contact terminals are soiled by an oil or dust in the factory, because these terminals are exposed. The electrical connection between the IC card and card reader will deteriorate.
The present invention has been made to solve these conventional problems, and, therefore, has as an object to provide a novel signal-transmission type production supervising data processing apparatus from which the desired production supervising data are utilized for not only a manufacturer, but also an end user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a signal-transmission type production supervising data processing apparatus, the production supervising data of which are not easily forged, or changed by an unauthorized person.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a signal-transmission type production supervising data processing apparatus capable of storing not only the production supervising data, but also the user's data such as repair history data and maintenance data.